


La lionne et le roi des îles de fer (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Cersei était seule car son jumeau avait rejoint les ennemis du Nord. Seule, elle se retrouve dans les bras de Euron Greyjoy.
Relationships: Euron Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	La lionne et le roi des îles de fer (par oOoPlumeStilinskioOo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Marina nous a demandé un écrit sur Euron et Cersei. oOoPlumeStilinskioOo, une des auteures de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (oOoPlumeStilinskioOo) : J'écris cet os pour toi, Marina. J'espère qu'il va te plaire et que mon orthographe sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. En espérant que cela te plaise, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'à tout le monde. Je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture à tous / toutes ! Ceci est mon 1er texte sur le groupe du #Staffducomptoir. Merci à Almayen de me l'avoir corrigé.
> 
> Risques de spoil de la saison 8.
> 
> Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! Un peu de Brienne dans les descriptions. Les personnages appartiennent à l'unique : George R. R. Martin, David Benioff, D. B. Weiss, Bryan et j'en passe. J'adore écrire sur ce genre d'univers ( médiévale- fantastique).

C'était le dernier jour de l'été à Port-Réal. Il faisait beau et chaud. La brise du vent lui fut agréable, car Cersei aimait cela. Elle en avait besoin, car elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis le départ de son jumeau : Jaime Lannister qui avait rejoint le Nord pour la survie des hommes qui étaient menacés par les marcheurs blancs. Les morts.

De son côté la reine s'admirait devant un miroir et son reflet était comme d'ordinaire semblable à celui de Jaime.

Des cheveux blonds comme l'or se dessinaient jusqu'à ses épaules courtes. Sa robe en velours était de couleur rouge comme le sang. Elle pensait à son ennemie, la mère des dragons. Des yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Sur son visage on distinguait des larmes qui se glissaient vers le livre d'or des Lannister. Folle de chagrin, elle s'était mise en couple avec le nouveau roi des îles de fer : Euron Greyjoy qui voulait seulement se faire la reine avant de partir en guerre.

Le nouveau roi était quelqu'un de colérique envers ses proches ainsi qu'un homme plein de charisme. Son visage disposait de barbe et des cicatrices et un regard qui s'était durci au fil de ses années d'exil. Euron était un homme sans pitié envers ses ennemis. Le brun avait presque de l'affection envers Cersei qui ne se remettait pas de la trahison de son jumeau : Jaime Lannister. Son amant qui était avant tout son jumeau de sang. Son frère.

Elle était perdu sans ce dernier.

Euron fut sa roue de secours pendant ses envies charnelles. Du jour comme de nuit. Son nouvel amant était là pour le pouvoir et s'envolait au septième ciel avec la lionne. Son cœur avait été brisé par Jaime et Cersei refoulait sa colère sur lui en ordonnant à Ser Bronn de le tuer de ses propres mains avant la bataille contre les morts.

Elle aurait dû agir plus tôt contre son ancien amant, mais le cœur était la raison. Euron marchait lentement dans les couloirs du château et se dirigeait vers la chambre de la reine Lannister. Euron Greyjoy était froid comme de la pierre devant elle qui souriait gracieusement dans son coin, près de la fenêtre. Comme d'habitude, elle tenait son verre de vin rouge fruité entre ses mains et un sourire amusé se dessina sur le coin de sa lèvre. Elle avait hâte que la bataille commence avec Daenerys, la mère des dragons. Ses yeux devenaient flamboyants devant le nouveau roi des îles de fer. Ce dernier se dirigea vers elle, puis la serra dans ses bras musclés, tendrement :

—A quoi pensez-vous ma reine ? Lui, demanda-t-il, près de son oreille.

—Rien, juste à la prochaine bataille qui nous attend, Euron Greyjoy. Lui répondit-elle, en souriant machiavéliquement devant lui qui resta neutre.

—Je vois, moi aussi, je suis impatient de tuer mon premier dragon, lui dit-il, en l'embrassant derrière sa nuque, tendrement et sauvagement. Je vous aime, Cersei.

—Euron, vous serez roi de Port-Réal, une fois que la bataille sera close.

—J'ai hâte d'être votre roi, Cersei. De plus, gouverner avec une femme comme vous, c'est le rêve de tous les hommes des sept royaumes.

Elle ne répondit pas à ça, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas :

—Euron, vous pouvez me toucher, m'embrasser, mais vous aurez le pouvoir une fois que la bataille sera terminée. D'ici là, nous faisons chambre à part, nouveau roi des îles.

Les propos de Cersei blessèrent l'égo du nouveau roi des îles de fer. Ce dernier grogna à l'intérieur de sa gorge, mais il ne répliqua pas. En colère, Euron s'en alla de l'autre côté et il se servit un verre de vin avant de partir et discuter avec l'un des soldats de la reine. Ivre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'invité et se posa sur son lit de luxe. Son torse était nu. Euron regardait le plafonnier quand la reine le rejoignit dans sa chambre secondaire, seule et triste.

Un goût amer s'installa dans la bouche de la reine de Port-Réal, Euron ne bougeait pas et il restait sur place. Cersei prit son verre et bu son vin. N'ayant plus ses enfants avec elle, il ne lui restait plus rien. Sans amour, sans famille, la solitude lui pesait gros sur le cœur.

Euron était sa roue de secours….


End file.
